Karaoke night at Briggs
by RGaijin
Summary: This was not her idea of a fun time. In fact, it was not her idea of a good time either, as opposed to the hundreds of men she sat amongst in the large mess hall, eagerly waiting for the surprise to come.


A/N: This is just a little crack fiction that was inspired from a prompt about an otp singing karaoke. I cannot stress more on the word crack, not to be taken seriously. Now then, happy reading~

* * *

This was not her idea of a fun time.

In fact, it was not her idea of a good time either, as opposed to the hundreds of men she sat amongst in the large mess hall. They had asked for a night to relax since it had been so long since they had a get together with their high ranking officers.

Olivier had reluctantly agreed to join them after much persuasion from Miles who made it clear how her being there would boast the men's morale. Of course, had she known about what the main event would be, she wouldn't have agreed to come, at all. And Miles, knowing her well, had specifically neglected on telling her.

Half an hour later, after everyone had had their dinner and the tables were cleared away leaving only the chairs. Some of the men wheeled in a large radio type object which had a microphone attached to it.

The only reaction that received from the Major General was a slight raise of one of her golden eyebrows. But when it was positioned in the right place and Karley had taken the makeshift stage before the crowd, announcing that they were going to hold Briggs' first ever (and hopefully not last), sheepishly eyeing their commander as the words came out of his mouth, Karoke night.

He mentioned that it was unanimously agreed upon after a vote done earlier that day. The cheers from the men, told Olivier she had somehow gotten herself mixed up in something she'd rather just avoid. After the cheers subsided, the revelation of who was going to be the first person to sing a song, shouldn't have really shocked her.

But it did. Her eyes shot wide open, the only tell tale reaction that she was not liking this, one bit.

Several minutes later, Olivier sat with her legs crossed, arms folded and an unimpressed look etched across her features. As she stared at the man who was supposed to be her second in command and more importantly, her husband, make a complete fool of himself in front of hundreds.

_Boost their morale, he says. Hmpth. That's just an excuse for him to make me watch this!_

"Good evening everyone! I hope you're all feeling well." The Major said cheerfully, google hidden eyes fully focused on his audience. "I'm just going to get on with it then, since I have shift to get to in half an hour. Okay! The song I chose to sing tonight is, somewhere over the rainbow." His eyes wandered over to where she sat then, and she didn't miss the quick raise of both of his eyebrow, and that quirky smirk of his, which he shot at her.

She rolled her eyes in response. This was not going to be good.

"Ahem, testing testing...okay. Hit it, Karley!" Music filled the room and the men cheered, expecting something good.

_**You're just too good to be true **_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**You'd be like heaven to touch**_

_**I wanna hold you so much**_

_- What the hell?! Are you kidding me, Anthony? In front of all the men?!_

_**At long last love has arrived**_

_**And I thank God I'm alive**_

_- That won't last long, Miles. I grantee you that._

The men were quiet for a moment, not daring to turn towards their queen. Even though they knew just who the song he was singing was for. One of the new recruits started clapping loudly and the rest followed, pretty soon the whole room lost its momentary sense of tension and was alit with e enthusiasm laughter and praise for the singing Major who was still continuing his song.

_**Pardon the way that I stare**_

_**There's nothing else to compare**_

_**The sight of you leaves me weak**_

_**There are no words left to speak**_

_**So if you feel like I feel**_

_**Please let me know that it's real**_

_**You're just too good to be true**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

Some of the men started whistling then, as the watched the Major dance across the stage with the microphone in one hand, performing elaborate hand gestures with the other. None of them had time to notice that their commander had vacated her seat and was no where to be found.

**_I love you baby and if it's quite all right_**

**_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_**

**_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_**

**_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pra-_**

Sudden silence cut through the room, like a sharp blade slicing through a slap of thick butter. All eyes, including the goggle covered ones of the singing Major turned towards the stereo system and what they saw sent a shiver down each and every man's spine.

The blonde General held the unplugged (and visibly cut) cord connecting the microphone to the stereo system, upward allowing it to dangle loosely at the bottom of her hand, as her sharp icy blues glared at her second in command, before she turned towards the crowd before her.

"The party is over, boys. Get back to work. Each and every one of you. Miles, my office. Now."

And that, was the unfortunate tale of the first (and last) karaoke night, held at Briggs fort.


End file.
